


Something like this

by Schnattchen91



Category: One Piece
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Luffy Being Luffy, Nami being shy, Quarrel among friend, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Translation of own work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnattchen91/pseuds/Schnattchen91
Summary: Nami and Luffy realise their feelings for each other, but not everyone in the Straw Hat Crew is happy about this.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter One: Nightmares and Beach Days

Chapter One: Nightmares and Beach Days

The moonlight didn't have a chance this night to shine through the cloud-covered sky. This darkness was used by him to sneak across the deck unnoticed. Not to steal food supplies this time. Instead, tonight it was even more important that none of his friends noticed him. Once again, the events of Marine Ford haunted him in his dreams. It always felt like he had to relive his darkest hour repeatedly.

Luffy gasped.

The death of his brother had happened almost three years ago. Reuniting with his friends, nor the new adventures he had enjoyed, couldn't erase this traumatic memory.

The fact he was so upset by the past was something he tried to hide from his crew. He didn't want his friends to know it was still bothering him. He didn't want them to feel sorry for him. He was the captain, after all, he will be the future king of the pirates. The past was the past. No matter how much he wished, he couldn't make it undone.

***

"Thank you, Nami.", Robin smiled and took the pink cup with the freshly brewed coffee from the orange-haired woman. The young navigator sat down next to her friend. "You don't have to stay here, I've already got a book for the night-," Robin stopped abruptly. Nami looked at the older woman in confusion.

The young woman opens her mouth. The next creak in the floorboards made it unnecessary for her to ask her friend why she had stopped speaking.

"There's someone outside," Nami whispered fearfully and reached for her climate baton. The probability an enemy had sneaked on board was strong. For the Navy as well as for bounty hunters, the night provided a perfect chance of a surprise attack. The crew was, after all, asleep currently.

"It's just Luffy," the black-haired girl reassured. Nami gave her a confused look for the first moment. But then she understood that the thirty-year-old had used her devil fruit power. Already in the next moment, the navigator's left eyelid started twitching furiously.

" Oh, he can' t be serious!" hissed Nami angrily. "Is there even a time of day when he isn't thinking about eating! It's three o'clock in the morning!"

"Our captain is simply an insatiable eater," Robin chuckled.

Angrily, Nami stomped towards the door. "I'll get him!"

***

The straw hat boy was standing in front of the stairs to his favourite spot. The big lion's head was actually the perfect vantage point to gaze far across the sea. He felt free with this endless view. He had already spent a lot of time on the figurehead of the Going Merry. Although the others had often expressed their concerns that the sheepshead was the most unsafe spot for a non-swimmer.

He had never understood these concerns, because even in dangerous situations he would be able to get back on board with his gum-gum powers. Besides, Nami was a brilliant navigator, who would warn him in time of approaching storms.

"Luffy!" the Navigator's angry voice nagged at him.

"What are you trying to do!!!"

Shocked, Luffy turned around and stared into Nami's enraged face.

"I-" the straw hat boy started to stutter.

Luffy didn't really know what to say. Nor needed he to. Suddenly the young woman's expression became softer and switched from anger to concern.

"Are you all right?" she asked in a calm tone.

His dark eyes were looking at the orange-haired woman with a blank expression. There was rising concern on her face.

" I beg you, talk to me," she whispered affectionately. Her hand placed automatically on his cheek. Although his pupils had followed her movements, a shiver ran through his body.

Admittedly, it was a weird but comfortable shiver. The straw hat boy put on a broad, honest smile.

" I had a bad dream," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. " Then I couldn't get back to sleep."

There was just one thing the pirate captain didn't want to do more than hide his nightmares from his friends, and that was to lie to them.

Luffy was fully aware that such a lie might damage the trust on which their friendship was based.

In the next moment he sensed her arms wrapping around his neck.

His heart skipped a beat as Nami pressed her body against his. He had enjoyed her hug on Zou, but he had made the mistake of not returning it.

It was something that wouldn't happen to him again. A surprised gasp escaped Nami's lips as he pressed her body closer to his with his arm.

The captain and the navigator of the Straw Hat Crew felt the same at that moment: a sense of security.

Probably it was precisely this sense of security that tempted the straw hat boy to share his worries.

"I don't want to see Ace die, over and over again", his voice was trembling.

"Luffy..." she said. She hadn't expected him to open up to her so soon.

Although, she was honest, she didn't think he had any reason not to. Luffy was just the kind of man who didn't talk about their feelings. Just as he was pressing his body against hers, she realised that he had been hiding a lot from her and the rest of the crew.

"It's got to stop!" sobbed the straw hat boy, "Nami, why won't it stop."

His hands were clawing into the back of her blouse.

His head sank into her left shoulder. He didn't want her to see his tears. But he didn't realise she could feel them through her thin shirt.

She patted his back. This was the reason why his tears flowed more strongly.

"It's all right," she said calmly. Both were aware that there would have been no outburst of emotion from the straw-hatted boy without this act of friendship.

Quickly, however, Luffy had regained his composure and he released himself from the hug.

"Thank you," he murmured in embarrassment. Nami continued to observe him with a concerned look. Concerned especially as Luffy tried to avoid her gaze again.

"Luffy, it's normal," the orange-haired woman began hesitantly. "You can't just deal with something just like that."

Her words didn't really help. Still her captain had his face turned away from her.

However, one point was obvious to Nami: she had to cheer up her best friend. She needed to be supportive for Luffy.

It was her second chance to help him process the death of his brother. They had been separated at this time. She didn't have any clue about the hell the black-haired man had been going through at this time.

Since reading that newspaper article, she had been plagued by guilt. She hadn't been there for him on the day when he probably needed her friendship the most. It still gnawed at her soul to the present day.

"Do you still remember the day on the beach? When you put your hat on my head?" she asked him affectionately.

Monkey D. Luffy used his hand to wipe his eyes. He looked at her again. A short moment passed before he nodded hesitantly.

***

**_Flashback_**

_Luffy watched Nami. The green, skimpy bikini showed a lot of her perfect body. That she was now stretching out on the beach towel only made the sight even more erotic. The 17-year-old boy couldn't deny that his navigator was really attractive. But there was something that bothered him about the way she looked. Unfortunately, he didn't know what it was. Besides, the Smutje had been lured by Nami's beautiful appearance and was now purring around the orange-haired beauty. Luffy wouldn't be able to get in the way so quickly now and find out what had disturbed him_

_"Captain, you shouldn't tease our navigator so much today?", Robin said mildly._

_"Huh?" he said, puzzled. "I didn't mean to tease her."_

_Robin smiled at him, "You know what I mean."_

_Luffy started to grumble. He certainly knew what the black-haired woman was talking about. Some of his traits often drove the young navigator up the wall._

_"What about today?" he asked._

_"I don't actually know either. The only thing I noticed was the weeping of our navigator in her sleep," Robin explained._

_"She was weeping?" he asked, wanting to know the reason._

_"Yes, she did," Robin said. "I just can't tell you the reason, unfortunately. She avoided the conversation this morning."_

_The straw hat boy grinned broadly._

_"Thanks Robin." he said and walked off in the direction the 18-year-old girl was in._

_Robin had opened his eyes. Finally, he knew what had bothered him about Nami all day. She seemed sad, even though she was smiling. Of course, he knew if Nami didn't want to talk to the archaeologist about her problems, she certainly wouldn't talk to him. But he already had an idea how he could get her happiness back._

_"Sanji! I'm hungry! It's been almost an hour since breakfast," the pirate captain grumbled in his childish way._

_"Luffy! You can't be serious! It's only been 35 minutes since breakfast and we've only just arrived at the beach!" the Smutje scolded his superior._

_"Please! I'm really hungry!" the straw hat boy kept whining._

_Nami sighed in annoyance._

_"I really don't have the patience for it. Sanji, why don't you make him something else to shut him up?" Nami completely ignored the fact that her captain was standing right next to her._

_"Anything you order, Nami-chan." the chef purred and went on his way so that he could prepare another meal for Luffy. Nami sighed in annoyance as she realised, she was now alone with the whining captain._

_Actually, she wanted to say something, but his next gesture made her remain silent. Her eyes searched the seventeen-year-old in confusion when she realised that he had put his hat on her head._

_As she found his gaze, she only whispered, "Why?"_

_But he grinned broadly at her and fluted playfully, " Just because."_

_This was the end of the conversation for him and he rushed to his friends Usopp and Chopper. The young woman watched her best friend, perplexed. She would like to know what was going on in his mind occasionally. Although he was playing with his friends at the water wheel, he couldn't help glancing at his navigator from time to time._

_Now, she seemed so much happier with his hat. So, he had been able to give her back her smile with his gesture. She was so glowing with joy that his heart increased the number of beats for a brief moment._

_***_

"Yep! You seemed sad. Besides, Robin had told me that you had been crying in your sleep," he said cautiously.

Nami nodded.

She was surprised that he still remembered that, and so clearly.

"I never told you why I was so sad that day," Nami stated.

He nodded.

"Robin said you didn't want to talk about it. So, I didn't ask," Luffy recalled.

"I had a dream about my stepmother's death," she told him. "Even though it was eight years ago, the nightmares still haunt me."

In silence, he looked at her. He couldn't explain exactly what the young woman was trying to say. "I still have these dreams nowadays," she continued.

"That doesn't really sound encouraging now," the straw hat boy sighed.

"I want to be honest with you," Nami explained. "I just don't want to give you an illusion. Something like that will never really fade."

Luffy looked down at the floor.

"But that's what friends are for," she smiled kindly.

"So, you say now," Luffy said angrily after a moment's thought. "That wasn't the first and only time you were sad and not honest with us."

Nami blinked. His angry undertone had now shocked her a lot.

"I forget about the money for Vivi, or whatever," Luffy quoted.

The orange-haired woman looked at him in confusion by now.

"That's what you said when we asked you why you were so sad after we left Arabasta," he explained his quote.

Nami was surprised that Luffy of all people could still remember these things. After all, it was very untypical for someone like him, who usually has the span of a fruit fly.

"We all knew you were sad just because Vivi didn't come with us," he snorted.

"Yeah, but I wasn't the only one," Nami had to restrain herself so that she wouldn't get angry.

"For you it was especially hard because Vivi was your best friend," he explained.

Nami didn't know what to say. Luffy turned away from her.

"I'm sorry," suddenly passed her lips. The straw-hatted boy paused.

"I was wrong then. I should have been honest with all of you. With you."

Nami smiled tenderly at him.

"It wasn't fair to you. But please don't make this about me either. You're not feeling well, and I want to be there for you."

He looked to her again.

"Please let it be," she said now, reaching for his hand.

Luffy first looked at the hand Nami had taken and then into her brown eyes.

A comfortable queasy feeling grew in the pit of his stomach. Automatically, his lips formed a smile. Nami returned his smile.

"Come with me.", Luffy pulled her along to his favourite spot.

Robin chuckled. Things seemed to be slowly developing on board the Thousand Sunny. The archaeologist had been keeping an eye on her two friends all along. She had noticed the special bond between captain and navigator since the day she joined the Straw Hat Crew. The black-haired woman was amused even more by how naively the two people regarded their close friendship.

So childishly innocent that none of them had even realised that their feelings for another had already surpassed the level of friendship.


	2. Chapter Two: Sleepover

Chapter Two: Sleepover

"And when we were kids, Ace and I had a fight so bad that we each founded our own little kingdom. We each made our own house. Mine was worse than good," the straw hat boy said with a big smile on his face.

Nami was unable to stifle a giggle.

"That's normal between siblings," the navigator said after a moment. "My sister and I did something similar."

"Really?" Luffy asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure," laughed Nami.

A yawn followed, however. She couldn't deny any longer she was tired. After all, she had been sitting here with Luffy for a while. She couldn't exactly state the length of time the two of them had been sitting on the figurehead of their pirate ship.

Over that night, the two of them had talked about many topics. That's why she didn't have the feeling that it had been a long period of time. However, a lot of time must have passed.

"If you are tired, you can go to bed. I'm feeling much better already. Thanks for that by the way, Nami," Luffy grinned broadly. But she shook her head, "I don't want to leave you alone tonight."

"It's okay. I'm feeling really better and you're tired. You can go to sleep," the nineteen-year-old affirmed.

The young woman looked at her best friend with a caring gaze.

"You really don't have to stay awake," the captain said again.

The twenty-year-old navigator set a thoughtful face and watched by the straw hat boy.

"Suggestion," she said, " Why don't you come to my place? We can talk a little more until we sleep."

The orange-haired girl couldn't really explain why this idea crossed her mind. Nor was she really able to explain why she was making this suggestion to him.

Luffy blinked at her in confusion.

_Had she now really suggested that he spend the night at her place?_

"Are you sure?" inquired Luffy sheepishly.

He was glad it was so dark outside, and she couldn't see his flushed cheeks.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't suggest it to you," Nami said, trying to suppress her rising shyness.

"Robin's and my bed are still stuck together. We haven't changed that yet since Momo-chan is no longer on board. That's why we would have enough room. Besides, Robin has night shift today and I would be alone, and I don't really like being alone."

Luffy's face was burning up, so he quickly turned away from her.

"O-O-Okay," the nineteen-year-old stammered nervously, "it's not a big deal, right?"

The young woman nodded her head: "Of course not. After all, I've spent the night at your place before."

Luffy gulped.

"That was something else after all," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly now.

***

**_Flashback_**

_The door of the male crew of the Going Merry's cabin was flung open in a rage. In the open doorway stood the young navigator, holding a package in her arms. This package consisted of her pillow and her blanket._

_"Which is Luffy's hammock?!" she yelled angrily into the room._

_The crew already knows that the navigator is definitely not to be trifled with in such a condition. Therefore, no one was surprised that the little reindeer immediately capitulated and answered her question with a wave of his arm._

_Without paying attention to this quick answer, Nami strode to her captain's sleeping quarters._

_The 18-year-old girl tossed her bedding onto Luffy's hammock. Then Nami carelessly threw everything that belonged to the straw hat boy onto the floor._

_"What are you going to do?" asked Luffy in surprise. He swallowed as Nami's furious face turned to him._

_"If you think I'm going to stay in a room with that psycho voluntarily...? It isn't gonna happen, idiot!" she shouted at him._

_Luffy tilted his head, "Which psycho do you mean?"_

_"Nico Robin! Sir Crocodile's right-hand woman! It's in my room!", through her anger she only managed to get the words across in a ticked off way._

_" Yeah, she's a girl too, isn't she?", the seventeen-year-old didn't understand at all what his best friend was driving to._

_His naivety was finally getting Nami's goat. Angrily, she tapped his chest with her right forefinger._

_"That's not the point at all, you moron," the eighteen-year-old yelled at her captain. "She is the enemy. We can't trust her. Who knows, maybe she's only here because she wants revenge, for Sir Crocodile."_

_Nami turned away and continued in a pitiful tone: "She will probably pick me as her first victim. I'm the weakest member here. And in my sleep, I am at her mercy."_

_Luffy started laughing, "Don't worry! Robin's all right."_

_"How do you know?", Nami nagged at him._

_Luffy grinned broadly: "Don't worry about it. She's really all good. I trust her."_

_The navigator snorted angrily, " Great fucking deal. I betrayed you first, too."_

_Now her captain's grin grew even wider: "See yourself! You're all right too!"_

_A light shade of red appeared on the young woman's cheeks. She grumbled. She couldn't think of a counterargument so quickly._

_"But you're still welcome to stay with us," Luffy now grinned broadly._

_"That wasn't up for debate anyway," Nami said meekly. The young woman now turned to her captain's hammock._

_"Nami-chan, I'll gladly share my hammock with you," the cook purred. But then the blond Smutje was hit in the face with a fist._

_"Nami-swan..." he whimpered before sinking unconscious to the ground._

_The young woman climbed into her captain's hammock. It wasn't very comfortable. The boys weren't to be envied that they only had such an uncomfortable sleeping choice._

_The young pirate captain made a boisterous noise._

_Nami sat up._

_"What are you doing?" she asked, watching as Luffy carelessly threw the items from the small couch onto the floor._

_"I need to sleep somewhere else, I guess," Luffy said. The straw hat boy turned to his best friend with a teasing grin._

_"It's cosier here than on the old hammock anyway."_

_Of course, the young man wanted to let his best friend have the couch as a place to sleep. But he didn't want her to have it without a struggle._

_With one leap, the young navigator had landed from the hammock onto the floor. She now stood in front of the black-haired man. He continued to grin teasingly at her._

_"Be a gentleman and let me stay on the couch," she demanded._

_"But I' m absolutely not. I'm a pirate," he stuck his tongue out at his best female friend._

_"Luffy!" she said admonishingly, glaring at him. He grabbed her waist with his hands and pulled her a little closer._

_"You wanted my hammock. That should be enough," he grinned cheekily._

_Nami pulled at his elastic cheek._

_"I'm a soft woman," she said snappishly._

_"However, nobody notices that" his words were somewhat unclear due to his stretched skin. But the young navigator had heard him. Her face darkened. Her captain tightened his grip and pulled her even closer._

_A mistake, as it turned out. Actually, it had been Luffy's intention to distract the young woman so that she wouldn't hit him immediately._

_She had already taken the swing for the blow, however. A slight pain in the back of the head was the next thing the black-haired man felt._

_"Ouch.", he said. He and Nami had both fallen onto the couch._

_Her short skirt had slipped up a little and his hand had moved a little. He felt the material of her panties. Automatically he pressed his fingertips into her buttocks. His heart was racing. Blood rushed to his lower body. Luffy swallowed._

_What was about to happen now couldn't be allowed to happen._

_It would be really easy to prevent it if he didn't have such strange thoughts now._

_Dammit Nami, why did you show yourself naked in that bathroom._

_He would like to kiss her now, touch her and become one with her. Despite his naivety, he was still a seventeen-year-old teenager._

_A teenager whose hormones were just starting to go crazy._

_Nami was abruptly lying above her captain. His grip had slipped from her hip to her buttocks and she felt his fingers pressing into her skin. She couldn't deny it, she liked it, even if it was just an accident. Still, she was surprised that he hadn't moved his hands away, rather the opposite. She had the feeling that his grip was tightening._

_But it is Luffy, there couldn't be any ulterior motives._

_Not with the naïve Luffy, that couldn't be._

_His right hand, however, started gently stroking her thigh._

_It was damn wrong to do what he was doing. The others were still in the room. Although they were busy with their own things, they weren't paying any attention to the two people on the couch._

_His hand had meanwhile moved to the inside of her thigh. Luffy was aware that he had to restrain himself. It was morally reprehensible for him to try to do this. Nami was his navigator, just one of his friends. A friend who was damn attractive. The image of her naked body popped into his head again. His body reacted to it again. He swallowed and then jumped up._

_"All right, you can take the couch," he said in a squeaky voice._

_Nami looked at him in wonder. Luffy, in turn, was relieved. He had managed to get out at the last minute._

_It would have been very embarrassing otherwise._

_"Sleep well, Nami." he grinned at her as his body calmed down and he finally regained his composure._

_" The same to you," she said to him with a cute smile._

_"I'm going to the night shift now," Zoro informed them. The swordsman had been watching the scene on the couch. He put on a grin. So it couldn't take much longer for his captain to understand what kind of feelings he had for the navigator._

_***_

Luffy followed the young woman into her room. His body was literally radiating the discomfort he was feeling. Probably this feeling would have been aggravated if the straw hat boy had known that the two of them were being watched by a pair of curious eyes.

"Interesting," Nico Robin commented, chuckling to herself.


	3. Chapter Three: Good Night

Chapter Three: Good Night

Shyly, the captain glanced around the girls' bedroom. It wasn't that it was the first time he had been here, but never to stay overnight. Nami had especially said that the two beds were pushed together. So far, he had successfully managed to keep his eyes off it.

"Are you all right?" the orange-haired girl inquired with concern, "You're acting so weird."

Luffy gulped nervously. His gaze turned to Nami, who was standing in front of her bed. She hadn't lied to him, both beds were pulled together. A slight rosy glow formed on the pirate captain's cheeks.

"It-is-nothing-.", he stammered nervously. Luffy was a bit surprised as his friend started to laugh. "I never thought I'd ever see you shy," the young woman snorted.  
Luffy snorted in annoyance.  
He was a boy and she was a girl and they would now share the same bed.  
A big king-size bed, but still one bed, and the two would be sharing it.

The flashback to the night when Nami had spent the night in the boys' room for the first time popped into his mind. He had no ulterior motives, definitely not. Nami and he were really good friends. He was sure that the young navigator didn't have any ulterior motives, after all, she was a woman and women weren't like that. But although he was sure that no intimacy would happen between the two of them tonight, it was still something special to be able to sleep in the same bed with her.

The young pirate didn't notice how effortless it was for him to lie to himself. Perhaps it was because he had been living for years in the belief that his feelings for his navigator were of a platonic nature.

Luffy moved to the bed and was about to lie down in it.  
"Wait." said Nami in an angry tone. Luffy blinked in confusion. He didn't have a clue why she seemed so angry now. After all, the deal had been that he would spend the night here.

Or had he got Nami wrong after all?

"You can' t sleep in a clean bed with your dirty clothes on! That's totally unhygienic, my dear," the orange-haired beauty rebuked.

Luffy looked at her in confusion, "But I usually sleep in my clothes too."

Nami rolled her eyes in annoyance but spared herself any comments on the matter.   
"Wait, I'll get you some of my old clothes."  
"Eww! No! I'm not wearing girls' clothes," the nineteen-year-old crossed his arms in front of his body.  
"I won't pick out a pink fluffy dress for you," the young woman said, slightly annoyed. Still with his arms folded in front of his chest, he moved his head from left to right.

"I don't wear girls' clothes. That's it," the straw hat boy made his point. "Then you'll just have to sleep in boxer shorts," Nami spoke carelessly as she searched in her wardrobe for an outfit for the night.

"All right," Luffy said cheerfully and took off his shirt. He threw it away carelessly. It landed on the young navigator's head. Annoyed, she turned to him. Actually, she wanted to give him a good smack for his actions. But the view made her pause. The young pirate captain was just about to open his jeans and take them off. Nami noticed for the first time how muscular the straw hat boy's physique was. Actually, her captain seemed to be a very attractive man, it was odd that she had never noticed it that before. Unconsciously, she began to study closer to her friend.

"Is something wrong?" his words brought her back to reality. Embarrassed and caught, the young woman turned back to her wardrobe, startled.

"Nothing.", she mumbled with her head held high. She had caught herself thinking lustful thoughts in her head. She squinted her eyes and exhaled deeply once. Luffy looked at her in confusion.   
"Luffy, please at least put your clothes away tidily," she spoke quietly.  
He nodded and began to pick up his shirt and jeans. Then he dropped onto the bed.  
Nami had picked out a short pink silk dress for herself.  
"I want to change, turn around please," Nami said with her back turned to Luffy.   
"Sure, I'm already not tensing. Don't worry!" he fluted in good mood.

The young woman turned to her night-time visitor and was surprised to see that he was already in bed. He also had his hands over his eyes.  
"I hope so for your sake. If I catch you peeping, I'll give you a big money fine," she grinned diabolically.  
"I know," said Luffy.

The young woman started to change her clothes. Actually, the straw hat boy wanted to stick to it and not risk a look. But something in him aroused curiosity to catch a glimpse. After all, he was just a man. He loosened his right hand a little over his eyes. He saw the young woman in the process of unclasping her bra. He continued to look at her and saw her take off her bra and start to take off her trousers, bare-chested. He wouldn't be able to stand more without losing control of his body. He closed his eyes. It wouldn't be long before Nami crawled into bed with him and they could finally-.

However, he was unable to pursue this thought any further and finally drifted off into the realm of dreams.

"So, I'm ready. You can open your eyes again," Nami turned back to the straw hat boy. Surprised, she realised that he had been asleep for a while already. She sighed. The nineteen-year-old boy was lying across the double bed. His arms and legs were stretched wide apart. "And where am I supposed to sleep right now?" she whispered to herself and began to grin.

She crawled into her bed and took advantage of the small space that Luffy had left for her. She snuggled lightly against her captain to enjoy a little bit more of their togetherness. Luffy's calm breaths had a soothing effect on her and so it happened that Nami also slowly fell asleep. The sleeping Luffy put his other arm around her and now snuggled a bit more closely to her.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it...  
> This will be a bigger fanfic project.  
> So look forward to many chapters...


End file.
